Wild Horses and Finnick
by ariathebrave
Summary: We all know Finnick loves horses. So here is a story about this topic in detail.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own the Hunger games or any of the characters.

Finnick: Getting Bear

I walk out to the third field, a halter in my hand. The leather rubs against my leg as I it out. Of the course the horses went to the third field. A little over a mile away from the barn, it's a long tedious walk. At least I'm almost there. I soon spot Cadance, an old white horse that often accompanies me on my walk to the field. This time he was brought out early so I had to make the trip alone. Isolated from all the other horses, I see Bear, a small fluffy little pony with muscles of steel and a mind of his own. Klancy, a sweet, large paint often follows him around, nudging at him as if saying

"Play with me!" but Bear always ignores him. I smell the salt from the ocean and yell is name loudly "Bear!" of course he doesn't come. I didn't really except him to. I trudge over to him, and fasten the halter and clip on the lead rope. Great. Now I'm going to be late for sure. Thanks to this little pony. "Come on! Let's go!" I urge Bear to a trot and jog beside him. The smell of horse muck, ocean and the sugar cubes in my pocket fill my senses.

Suddenly I hear hoof beats, thundering loudly as loud as, well, thunder. On impulse I stop Bear and see the herd of horses cantering by. They all stop and circle around me, expectantly waiting. For what, I'm not sure. Larka, a large dark brown mare snorts with impatience and paws at the ground. "Don't spaz on me now Larka" I mutter under my breath. Sometimes she gallops around bucking when she wants to come in from the paddock. She noses my pocket and finally I understand. She wants sugar cubes! I give each horse a sugar cube and they munch happily as I walk up to the barn with Bear. Yep, I can charm all those horses, but the real question is if I can survive this ride on Bear.


	2. The Fall

Finnick and horses chapter 2: (and I don't own the hunger games…)

I easily volt onto Bear, and adjust the lengths of his stirrups. I must say I look very attractive in my tight riding britches and black helmet. At least the girls hanging out in the indoor ring watching me do. After walking him around a few times in each direction I urge Bear forward to a rising trot. I post rapidly; giving him half halts every few strides to slow him down. After I do this for a while I bring him back to a walk… or at least I try to.

"Whoa! Whoa Bear!" I grit my teeth in frustration and turn his head into a wall. Thunk! I wince. He stopped and seems fine, but my spectators don't seem thrilled about my method of stopping this wretched pony. Not wanting to lose their attention and admiration, I urge Bear to a trot… then a canter… I gracefully sit to Bear's rhythmical gait, and the girls and clap and cheer me on. Grinning, I get into my two-point and have him go faster and faster. We are both breathing hard as I slow him down to a walk. I think about cooling out, but they're cheering me on, and who stops when they're cheering for you? After a moment's rest I get Bear back into a canter. He's being good, so insanely good, and they're cheering, and I'm smiling, and I can smell the sea… All of the sudden I see Bear's hind end in the air. I sit back, but to no avail. I slide down the side, out of the saddle to the ground.

I open my eyes a few seconds later and think, 'what if he steps on me?' an odd thought really, considering I fell off the side. I try to stand up to grab Bear so he doesn't step in the reins and get hurt, but I feel dizzy and fall back down. I hear a shriek from one of my admirers, and a girl with pretty red hair and a sweet, innocent face stares down at me and helps me up.

"I'm Annie" she says, obviously trying to stay calm. "Don't worry, I'm sure there's no head damage since you were wearing a helmet."

"Is… Is Bear okay?" I'm still trying to process this sudden turn of events.

"That's sweet of you to worry"- but she's cut off by the awws of the girls behind me. "But he's fine." she finishes. I nod and stand up.

"I don't need a stretcher. I'm fine in fact." I flash her a winning smile and flex my glorious muscles. "No need to worry sweetie." I see her frown in irritation- probably irritated that I'm not dating her- "Well you still need to come to the hospital for a check-up." She finally says with a sigh.

"If you insist." I say cockily. I turn and shrug at my girls who are sniffling at the thought of me injured.

"Hold my calls for me alright?" I wink at them and they burst into giggles. Yeah I can read girls like a book. And soon this Annie girl will be begging me for attention too. I walk away strutting my stuff in a manly fashion and try to look as uninjured as possible. The hunger games are coming up, and if I want to volunteer, I can't be injured.


End file.
